The Ice Queen's Weakness
by KitKat1220
Summary: Natalia was no ordinary girl.  She's too brutal to be listed as "feminine" or "sweet", but like all girls, is actually soft on the inside. If only everyone else would notice the Belarusian for the true person she actually was. Oneshot, may cont.
1. Natalia's True Side

**~The Ice Queen's Weakness~**

Natalia Arlovskaya. Belarus of the UN.

To most, Natalia was soft to the eyes with her long, lightly-colored hair and the petite, frilly, dark dress that wrapped around her body, flaunting just the right amount of her flawless, peach-colored skin teasingly to the world.

Natalia often gave the first impression of a stunningly yet naturally beautiful, innocent girl, but to those who had actually been within a room with her for over an hour or so, there were three facts known about her.

Fact One: Natalia isn't as innocent as she appeared to be when she was silent.

Fact Two: A key factor in ruining the levels of Natalia's normality: Natalia is convinced that one day, she and her brother, Ivan, would become married, despite Ivan being desperate enough to avoid Natalia to have to hide within heavily-locked rooms to escape from her.

Fact Three: Natalia will whip out one of many (secret) throwing knives without slight hesitation and point it at you if you threatened her reasons for existence, such as her brother.

However, like all did, this strong-willed woman had a weakness.

It was discovered one day by someone besides herself when, after one of its numerous meetings, the UN was dismissed, and, as always, nations rushed out madly, even pushing each other out of the door.

Despite Natalia always leaving quite briskly alongside others, one person, just a single person with a mindful eye for the Belarusian beau, noticed Natalia's pace was moving more quickly than usual, plus an item dropped out from her clothes, an item said person couldn't help but pick up for her.

When Natalia reached her house, she jammed the key into the locked padlock, thus unlocking it, flung the door opened, and sloppily shut it. Satisfied with hearing the small click of the weak door, she dropped her official papers on a nearby table, then launched herself towards the stairs, and began running upstairs, towards her room.

Not even bothering to close the door, since she was the only living life form within the household, the Belarusian girl madly unbuttoned her formal meeting attire and threw it somewhere within her closet. From the depths of the closet, Natalia pulled out the wedding dress her sister, Ukraine, had bought her so long ago.

With shaking fingers, Natalia slid into the dress, taking time to not rip the fragile material. Satisfied with the wispy dress on, Natalia attached a thin veil with lilacs lining the crown of it.

Taking a deep breath, Natalia twirled until she was facing her full-view mirror.

Like her normal clothes, this wedding dress filled out every lovely detail of her body nicely. The dress was strapless, showing off a view of her creamy shoulders, her soft arms, and slim fingers. The skirt was somewhat frilly and layered, both inside and out, a fetish of the girl's that her sister was aware of, and so popped a bit upwards, showing off the bottom part of her legs.

The back was cut into a V-pattern, revealing even more of her snowy skin, but the thin veil reached up to her waist, which covered it up nicely, but was still somewhat see-through.

The waist had a long sash, which was wrapped around her tightly, encouraging her to keep her posture correct, and even somewhat decorated with a lilac flower attached to her right to keep it on.

Despite Natalia looking like an angel at the moment, she frowned and wrinkled her nose at the perfection she viewed in her mirror.

"Pretty, pretty." She muttered. "Pretty, yes. But not enough to get what she wants."

"No." A voice from her bedroom door made her jump a bit as she turned to face it. "Lovely enough."

Seeing him, of all people, there made her face turn into a look of pure disgust. "Alfred, what on Earth makes you think you can barge into my house like this?"

Alfred, like the obnoxious American he was, shrugged and leaned against the doorway casually as if he owned the fine house. "You left the door opened, so I came right on in!"

"You could've knocked, you perv!" Natalia stomped her foot as she reached for one of her trusty throwing knives. A disturbing thought donned on her that made her freeze and icily stare down the person at the door. "Wait..how long have you been there?"

"Long enough~"

"Did you watch me CHANGE MY CLOTHES?"

"What? Nooo! I'm not that sick, Natalia! I actually walked here, I didn't run insanely fast like you did!"

The innocence in his eyes gave away that he wasn't lying. "Fine. But what are you doing here anyways?"

"What the hero is s'posed to!" He winked and flashed a thumbs up as Natalia rolled her eyes. "His duty! You dropped this in the meeting room!"

With that, Alfred strode across the room to Natalia, took her hands, in his own, and pressed a silver, shining ring in her doll-like fingers.

A wedding ring.

Seeing the item pressed in her hands, Natalia automatically yanked herself out of Alfred's grasp and turned around, covering her face with her fingers to hide her shame. "I can't believe I dropped this."

"What's it for, Natalia? Hmmm?"

"Since you probably won't care, I'll say..It's for Ivan, when he accepts our marriage vows! Yes..yes..Heheh, one day, we shall be wed…."

"..Wait, you're actually gonna PROPOSE to him? Holy shit, I think I'm gonna throw up my lunch! That's the guy's job!"

It took all her will power not to throw her knife at him. Her country couldn't afford a war against the USA. "I already have, and shut up! He just.. hasn't given me his answer is all..Yes.." With that, Natalia showed him the matching ring already on her wedding finger.

"Crap, that's even worse Natalia. Ew. Ew. Ew."

"You're so rude! Now, get out of my house before I make you!" She easily picked up her knife and pointed it at him.

"Alright I will! Geez, you're so rude to your savior!" Natalia snorted arrogantly and whipped her knife away within a second.

"But first..." Alfred easily slid his arms around Natalia's waist from behind and lightly pulled her into his chest.

Feeling how rock-hard and muscular the American's chest actually was, Natalia couldn't help the faint blush appearing over her cheeks.

"You need to know, Natalia, you look beautiful. Not only now, but always. Just remember that."

And with that, Alfred casually removed Natalia from the hug and exited her household.

Maybe, just maybe, this Belarusian Ice Queen's life was about to change entirely.

~x.X.x.~

**A/N: Er, this was a little rant that came to my mind.. 8'D how stupid, I know. All girls have a weakness. Most are with romance and with weddings, like Natalia. ****–shot- This is a one shot, but should I continue it..? I'm not exactly fond of AmericaxBelarus, but the thought of a marriage weakness came to me and only Belarus fitted the image, and only Alfred would actually follow her home to return something. ..Besides Lithunia. I plainly don't like him, and can't write as him. Sorry LithuniaxBelarus fans!**


	2. Melting Icicles

**~Chapter 2: Melting Icicles~**

**A/N: Decided to add to this, since I came up with something..~**

**~x.X.x.~**

At the next meeting, as Alfred kept throwing out his laughable ideas out to the rest of the UN, Natalya kept staring down, straight at the table in front of her.

Her sister and brother, seated side by side to her, didn't seem to notice her lack of attention to the meeting.

She couldn't look at the American the same way again after what had happened the other day.

"_You need to know, Natalia, you look beautiful. Not only now, but always. Just remember that."_

Why did the words keep ringing through the girl's head like a gong? They had even begun appearing more in her mind than her precious older brother had.

And barely **anything **took place in her mind more than her brother and her plans of marriage.

"Natalya?"

The girl snapped her head up to meet the beautiful blue irises of Alfred's.

"Why are you still sitting here? The meeting was dismissed a minute ago."

"What?" Natalya glanced around the room, noticing the turned over seats and the sound of shuffling footsteps in the distance. Wow, had she been that preoccupied with her thoughts to not even notice people moving around her? "Ah, I must've dozed off."

"You were awake the whole meeting, though!" Alfred countered. "But you just kept on staring at the table for some reason the whole time. What's wrong?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" Natalya hissed, shuffling to stand and gather her papers, feeling somewhat awkward for being alone in the room with the American.

Abruptly, after piling up the last of the papers, Alfred's gloved hand shot out and encircled itself around the girl's wrist.

Surprised by the sudden assault, Natalya yelped and dropped her papers, letting them fly around the room, showering the two of them in a flurry of papers.

Natalya turned to stare at Alfred to find he was already doing the same. His mouth hung in midair as if he was trying to say something, but no words came out. He wisely released her wrist from his grip.

"…What was that for?" She demanded, rage bubbling within her.

"I just…wanted to point out you had a stray hair sticking out!" Alfred stammered.

Natalya narrowed her eyes, but fixed her hair with her hands, then turned and knelt down, gathering up her papers, in hopes that they weren't ruined just yet.

After picking up about half of her documents, Natalya turned to see Alfred had knelt down as well, and was helping picking the papers up with her. When paper no longer littered the floor, he decided to speak.

"Sorry about that." He said softly, and stood, offering her a hand for support.

She scoffed, deciding to forgive him, despite how he was getting on her last nerve. After all, he had helped her pick up after herself. "Whatever." The Belarusian took his offered hand and he hoisted her up with ease.

…

But he didn't let go of her hand.

So the duo stood, hand in hand, with papers in their other occupied arms, with their pale blue eyes met for who knows how many moments.

Natalya, instead, had to pull her hand away from him herself. She turned to hide the cherry-colored blush beginning to taint her cheeks.

_What the hell?_

Alfred cleared his throat, probably to try and rid the odd atmosphere, and took the papers from Natalya's arms. He started stacking them together with the papers he himself had gathered up, and then offered them back to her. "Here you go, madam~"

"…Thank you." Natalya muttered, taking them from him reluctantly. "I can take care of myself though, Alfred."

"Oh, I know that. You live alone, of course you can take care of yourself!" Natalya twitched from the painful reminder, but he didn't seem to notice and continued on. "Only the strongest of people can live on their own without going insane!"

"Alfred." Natalya suddenly snapped.

"What?"

"Shut up. I didn't choose to live alone, my brother kicked me out of his house."

"….Oh." His boastful gaze turned into a look of pity.

"Besides," She started. "Don't you live alone as well?"

"What? Noo! I have Tony with me!" Alfred's usual grin returned, along with a thumbs up.

_Only the strongest of people can live on their own without going insane._ Natalya quoted to herself. _He said that, right? And he lives alone…maybe he's lost it. "_Who is this 'Tony'?" She questioned. "He's not a nation, is he?"

"What? A nation! Hell no, he's an alien."

"An…alien." She pronounced slowly, not convinced at all.

"Yeah! You can meet him if you want!" Alfred replied enthusiastically.

The Belarusian scoffed, but decided to play along with the American's whim. "I'd love to meet Tony."

"Seriously? What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" With that, Alfred grabbed her wrist, and started running out of the room, dragging her along.

Natalya had to clutch onto her papers for dear life to stop them from scattering again.

**~x.X.x.~**

"Who is that?" Tony questioned, pointing one gray, deformed finger up to the Belarusian beau, right when Alfred and said beau had walked into the huge American household.

"This is Natalya, Tony!" Alfred introduced cheerfully. "She's Belarus, the country!"

Natalya turned away from the alien and the American to set down her papers on a nearby table, and to mask her shocked expression. Alfred hadn't been joking about his alien friend at all.. "Nice to meet you." She said hesitantly, but it came out sounding somewhat unwelcoming and bitter.

"…Fucking limey." Was Tony's squeaky response. "You actually brought a good-looking human girl over this time!"

_This time? _The Belarusian raised her eyebrow up suspiciously.

"Ahaha…" Alfred chucked nervously. "Those are just tourist besties of mine-"

"They're fucking ugly! Compared to this Natalya girl, they're shit!"

"Tony, don't say that about them! And that's true, but saying that is really rude!"

Natalya shifted from foot to foot and stared down, trying to refrain from smiling. Neither of them seemed to be aware they had just complimented her.

"I'm going to go play some video games." Tony announced, before turning and walking off.

The sound of a door slamming in the distance was met with silence in the room Natalya and Alfred were in. Alfred turned to stare at her, and suddenly said, "You know, you should smile more."

"Why is that?" Natalya demanded, and dropped her happy face back to her normal scowl. He had taken notice of her smile after all, even though she had tried to hide it away from him. "Not many things make me smile."

"Because you look really pretty when you smile. It makes you seem more approachable." Alfred explained.

Natalya's eyes suddenly became very interested in her shoes as she began to blush more.

"…I should get going." Natalya replied softly. She turned and gathered her papers in a messy pile, then made a dash to the door.

"Wait!" Alfred barricaded the door with his own body before she could run out.

"What now!" She hissed, clutching her papers to her chest.

"Take this." Alfred turned to his right where a vase filled with fresh flowers stood, and plucked a white rose from the assortment. He then turned to face the Belarusian's and push the rose into her hair. "A pretty rose for a beautiful girl."

Feeling the rose in her hair, Natalya smiled at him, not even bothering to conceal it this time.

Alfred grinned cheekily in return. "It's the hero's job to make damsels smile." He turned around and opened the door for her.

Natalya nodded in thanks, unable to really speak even though she wanted to thank him. She walked out the door, pausing when the door closed with a _click!_

Taking a deep breath, Natalya continued walking all the way back to her house, the white rose glittering in her hair, and her documents held close.

**~x.X.x.~**

Upstairs, Tony watched Natalya walk away from a high window. "That girl will be coming back here soon, I hope. Alfred seems to have taken a special interest in her…" With that, he turned away from the view to resume playing his video games.


	3. Peaches

**~Chapter 3: Peaches~**

**A/N: Wow, you guys really love this story of mine. I'm very, truly sorry about my _LONG_ hiatus, but I'm BACK~! I'll be updating a lot more regularly, so stay tuned, my lovelies.**

**~x.X.x.~**

Later that night, Natalya stood on her balcony, holding the white rose that Alfred had given to her close to her chest. The wind was fluttering and the moon was full that night as Natalya leaned on the railing of her white balcony, twirling the rose Alfred gave her in her petite fingers.

The Belarusian was in her lilac night gown with fluttering sleeves that barely covered her armpits and reached down below her knees. Her hair was tied down in a loose braid, layers of her hair already blowing in the wind. She suddenly decided to do something very girly and school-girl like of her.

Taking a deep breath, Natalya pinched one of the white rose petals and plucked it off.

_He loves me._

Another one plucked off.

_He loves me not._

…And so on.

_What's wrong with me? _She wondered, eyes never leaving the white rose petals as they flowed gently in the wind_. I want to marry my brother. But this American is coming in and meddling with my hear-_

_Wait. Meddling with my heart?_

Was she honestly falling for someone as arrogant, stubborn, childish, and level-headed as America? Of all people! He was, in nothing of comparison, to Ivan! She would surely be laughed at if any of the other UN countries found out about any of the afternoons she had spent with Alfred…right?

Tching with her mouth, Natalya threw the shrewd rose stem into the wind, one last petal left on it. If she had plucked said last petal, her small song would have ended with _he loves me_. Alas, the last petal she had picked had ended with _he loves me not._

**~x.X.x.~**

"_They're fucking ugly! Compared to this Natalya girl, they're shit!"_

Had Tony been flattering her or was being down right blunt? Natalya wondered as she closed her window and walked to the bathroom to brush her long, silky hair.

But, Alfred had had other women there too. "Tourists…" she muttered under her breath as she yanked her hairbrush through her un-braided hair. Stupid Americans that weren't, and never would be worth any of his time-

Woah. What? She paused, staring at her reflection in the mirror.

"_You need to know, Natalia, you look beautiful. Not only now, but always. Just remember that."_

That was the second time that day his words rang through her head.

Beautiful. But not beautiful enough to be wed to her handsome, dashing, miraculous brother.

"Life isn't fair to me." She whispered, tears threatening to spill from the corners of her lavender eyes.

**~x.X.x.~**

Natalya climbed into her bed and pulled the puffy, translucent curtains around her four-poster bed close.

Ah. She felt like a princess.

She took a deep breath and rolled over to face the clock.

11:00.

…That's not too late to call a girlfriend, is it?

**~x.X.x.~**

"Hello?"

"Elizaveta?"

"Natalya? Natalya! Hi!" The Hungarian's girl chirped on the other line of the phone, happy and surprised. "Why are you calling so late?"

"I need a little advice…I'm sorry. Are you busy?"

"Um. I was about to go on a date with Gilbert, but he can wait…tell me everything my dear."

**~x.X.x.~**

"So…you're falling for Alfred."

"No… I-I'm not…I still love my brother. Very, very much."

"Natalya! It's not healthy for you to be infatuated with your brother!" Elizaveta sighed as she heard Natalya snort sarcastically. "Maybe this is a sign that you and your brother don't belong together. Don't you dare hang up on me!"

"Fine, damn you!"

"I say you should keep hanging out with Alfred. He's obviously being a very big…charmer, which I never thought he was capable of. And just see where things lead to, alright?"

"…Alright. Fine."

"Now I have to go hun, Gilbert is at my door."

"Wait…"

"Yes?"

"Keep this between us."

"I will! Good night."

Natalya hung up and laid back down, letting her body delve back to the wave of sleep overcoming her.

**~x.X.x.~**

Elizaveta hung up on the phone at her own house, leaning into Gilbert's arms, as he hung up on her other phone.

"Thanks for letting me eavesdrop on Nat's little love story on your other phone."

"No problem. Have a talk with Alfred, will you? She's still wishy washy over him and it's so damn cute that she's finally developing a crush on someone else."

"Hehehe. Don't fucking worry. The awesome me totally approves of America and Belarus together…way better than someone as ho-I mean, cute…" He winced as she smacked him and crossed her arms, looking away. "Cute as her to be with some creepass like Ivan."

"I agree~" Elizaveta sung and turned back to him, smiling. "Now, where were we?"

She stood and led him out the door, the couple late for their reservations at the restaurant.

**~x.X.x.~**

_You say good morning_

_And_

_Good evening_

_The day is done, and you've come to find…_

_The words are fleeting, I hear you're quiet_

_Breathe in_

_Is something wrong?_

Natalya awoke in her bed, the lyrics to that song ringing in her head. It was a soft, monotone love song that made her heart flutter.

_Someone should sing it to me._ She thought groggily to herself as she yawned and sat up, running a hair through her tangled hair.

That wasn't the real reason she had woken up though.

Even though the sun was pouring in through her closed windows and it was almost 11 A.M., the Belarusian beau would have been sleeping in more, but no.

Her phone was ringing still.

"Is that my boss?" She yawned as she opened her iPhone.

Nope, she was being spammed by practically every country.

Most of which she had never spoken too, and had only exchanged phone numbers with out of courtesy between the nations.

"You and America?"

"You like Alfred?"

"Oh my gosh, you're like, finally over your weirdo brother! Finally! We should hang sometime girlie! Whenever you need advice, I'm here for you? (; "

"You and America-san definitely click together. Best of luck with your new found relationship."

Oh god, she was going to kill that Hungarian bitch.

**~x.X.x.~**

**A/N: Thanks to all who have waited for months for this /crappy/ update! First person who reviews the Title and Artist of the song Natalya was dreaming of gets a preview of next chapter!**

_**Time to update my other stories~!**_


	4. Bittersweet Girl

**~Chapter 4: Bittersweet~**

**A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter yet. Enjoy! Again, if anyone gets the reference of the song related to this chapter (no, it's not the title!) they get a preview PM'd to them! (x**

**~x.X.x.~**

Natalya didn't show up at the next meeting.

Neither did Gilbert.

It worried the hell out of Elizaveta. After she and Gilbert had went to dinner, they both woke up the next morning with roaring hangovers and no memory of what happened.

It was like that..which American movie? Hangover?

When she checked Facebook, she was surprised to see her notifications at 999 and many photoshopped pictures of Alfred and Natalya.

..She made a note to ask Kiku about his marvelous photoshop talent.

She was even more surprised to see that she and Gilbert had posted in their statuses, multiple times, about Alfred and Natalya.

"Ah, shit!" Elizaveta had moaned when she saw the statuses.

"It's okay." Gilbert had reassured her shakily. "It's not like...Natalya and Alfred will...oh."

"We just have to watch our backs for now, okay?" Elizaveta replied, mind racing.

"Right...well, I'll go back to my hotel now. The awesome me and you will be okay."

That morning was the last time Elizaveta saw Gilbert.

**~x.X.x.~**

Natalya and Gilbert hadn't returned any of Elizaveta's calls and now at the meeting one week later, she nor Gilbert had appeared.

The Hungarian couldn't help feeling guilty as she watched Alfred, who was seated for once in the meeting, quiet as could be. Instead, Francis and Arthur were "leading" the meeting by yelling at one another.

Elizaveta barely noticed the meeting being called to an end. As she stood, someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Hm?" She turned and nearly jumped. "Ah! Ivan!"

"Hello, Elizaveta. I trust you are well, da?" Ivan asked, a cheeky smile planted on his face along with closed eyes.

"Yes, I am." She regained her posture and stared straight at him.

"I see you and Prussia have shamed my sister and the American." He murmered and opened his lavender irises. "You've wounded my sister's pride so much that she refuses to speak or see anyone, even myself and her sister."

"I..I'm sorry." Elizaveta said, her hands balling into fists in case things got heated.

"You have a week to get her back onto her feet or else bad things will happen to Budapest and ah..Gilbert."

"Where is he!" She hissed, glaring at him.

"I know not." He replied innocently and turned away towards the door. "One week."

**~x.X.x.~**

Gilbert.

That Russian sadist had GILBERT.

Elizaveta blindly ran out the door into blonde, screaming her rage.

After he calmed her down, she quietly explained about Gilbert and Natalya's disappearance. How Natalya was too ashamed to talk to people. She even found herself saying "sorry" repeatedly.

"Don't worry. I'm on it." The blonde replied as he helped her into her waiting taxi cab and walked away.

**~x.X.x.~**

_She's cold and she's cruel_

_But she knows what she's doing_

Those lyrics rang through Alfred's head as he ran to Natalya's familiar home.

**~x.X.x.~**

Natalya was downright ill.

Maybe it started after she stopped eating after that shameful day of spam on her phone. She had turned it off and put it on her desk, then crawled into bed.

After two days of starving, she went to Gilbert's hotel at nightfall and kidnapped him. He sat in her closet, tied and gagged to a chair.

She knew that she and Gilbert had missed today's meeting, but she didn't care. All she felt like doing was staying in bed and dying.

In the past few days, she had skipped about one meal a day, then completely stopped eating. On the sixth day, she realized how sick she was when she began pushing away her food.

Laying in bed panting, the Belarusian stared blankly up at her ceiling.

Let the fever take me already. She thought, beads of sweat on her head, as she lay listening to Gilbert's weak, muffled screams.

Natalya didn't notice a certain blonde opening her bedroom door and pulling a seat next to her bed. Her eyes shot open when said blonde started tapping her head with a hamburger.

"What do you think you're doing!" She hissed weakly.

Alfred stared at her in confusion. "Helping you get better!" He replied as if it was obvious. "Why isn't it working? First England, now you?"

"You tried this on Arthur?" She whispered, staring up at him hazily. "Thank you, but I doubt this will work."

Instead of replying, he froze and wandered to her closet. "What's that noise?"

"Alfred!" Natalya scolded and sat up, glaring at him. "Stay out of my closet-" He opened the door. "Damn you!"

"You kidnapped Gilbert!" Alfred asked, appaled, as he begun to untie the struggling Prussian. "Sorry, but as a hero, I gotta save him!"

Gilbert sprang up, screaming in German, and ran out the door once he was free.

"Y'know, Elizaveta was worried sick when he didn't show up at today's meeting." Alfred said casually and sat by her again.

"I don't care. This is all her fault anyways." Natalya replied coldly as she lay back down. "The shame..how'd you get in here anyways?"

"I always picked the locks at Arthur's when I was a kid." He said curtly. "Dontcha think you're overreacting? I mean, come on. She's scared stiff. Even your brother threatened her!"

"Big brother?" Natalya asked eagerly. "Oh, he does love me, I knew it!" She scrambled out of her bed and rushed to turn her phone on. Maybe if she was well, she would have noticed the dissappointment flashing on the American's face.

She fell and clung to her table for support, her head pounding. "Oh..."

He gently grabbed her shoulders and guided her back to bed. "Let's focus on getting you better first, Natalya."

"But he worries for me.." She whined as he tucked her in and pressed his hand to her forehead.

"You have a fever." He said, ignoring her completely. "Where's your medicine cabinet?"

"I didn't ask for anyone to take care of me!" She hissed, glaring up at the American.

"A hero's always here for people who need help."

"I don't need help!" She yelled childishly.

"Yes, you do! You're too stubborn to even tend to yourself!" Alfred yelled right back.

"I can take care of myself!" She screamed, balling her hands into fists.

He opened his mouth as if to scream as well, but took a deep breath. "Don't strain yourself. I can hear that you're losing your voice. So don't talk anymore, okay?" He plopped back down in his chair.

"Make me!" Natalya hissed, arms folded stubbornly across her fist.

"Okay." Suddenly he was leaning in.

And suddenly, Natalya found her heart pounding like a drum.

**~x.X.x.~**

**A/N: I like this chapter a lot. R/R~**


End file.
